


Emergency Room

by GentleGirl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGirl/pseuds/GentleGirl
Summary: Once again Jordan attempts to end her life for the second time, she has gotten close a lot of times before but this time she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. Who will visit her and be there for her in her dark times? Will she get better? Will she see the light? What will happen? Read to find out.





	

Chapter One

 

_I'm Sorry Ryan..._

_I'm Sorry Boys..._

_I'm Sorry Everyone..._

Those were the last thoughts I thought I would ever think in my corrupted mind again but alas they weren't.

My family deep in their slumber while I was still awake filled with depression and anxiety in my soul.

The razor in my hand, my arms bloody with slits, bittersweet tears streaming down my face, sweet alcohol down my throat along with the many pills in my system...Tonight I would die, Or so I thought.

I was holding my precious doll in my arms, her fabric feeling so nice on my skin, her scent so familiar, the soft duvet blanket wrapped around me, my memory foam pillow underneath my head, my short hair on my head, the colour of dark chocolate, my fair skin, the freckles on my cheeks. I closed my eyes to fell myself drifting off.

The next day...

A school morning, winter for it had snowed early in October this year, Today was Jordyn's birthday, her 17th. Her mother, Tammy had run in to wake up her daughter. To anyone else it would have looked like Jordyn was in a deep sleep for how relaxed she looked until you saw the blood stains, Tammy being extremely confused to why there would be blood stains only to see a white foam around Jordyn's mouth and the blood was coming from the deep cuts on her body. Tammy took action in that moment to save her beloved baby girl, her phone displaying that she was calling 911 calling an ambulance, Jordyn's younger sister Loganne was watching in horror of her dying sister.

The ambulance drove up the hill as fast as possible, Next Tammy took Loganne to a family friends while she went to work as much as she wanted to be near her hurt teenager. She informed the school and links were posted that a suicide attempt was made.

During Communications 11 Class

Ms.Daffodil walked in the class with tears streaming down her face, one of her near best students was in the hospital, She knew Jordyn dealt with mental disorders but to go this far? Her classmates were confused, Jordyn's friends were not informed that she was in the hospital barley hanging onto life. She had to tell the class the reason for her tears.

"Class if I could have your attention" She called out, tears streaming, her throat tight.

"One of our students has attempted suicide, Jordyn StarDew" She said with her voice breaking.

Jordyn's friends were now in tears, hands to their mouths, sobs, anger, stress on her friends 

"You are allowed to leave the school and visit her if you wish" She permitted

And there went her friends walking to the hospital...

To Be Conintued...

 


End file.
